Sonic Skool Days Part II
by FrogPrincess44
Summary: Janie's   OC   acting really weirdly and been hanging around with the wrong crowd, and Amy end up in some deep social trouble after rumours or her and Shadow dating. Gosh, it's only her second week. Mild and infrequent swearing. R&R 3
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Skool Days Part II

**Chapter 1**

Oh the joy of Monday mornings. Amy dragged herself up out of bed and wiped the dribble off her perfectly pink cheek. She stared at herself in the mirror, scanning her face for imperfections. Brilliant. She found a massive red spot on her chin, slightly left from the centre. "Fabulous." Amy whispered sarcastically to herself. Her brother walked in with Amy's famous red head-band which she'd left in the kitchen and he screamed and shut the door at the sight of Amy in her pyjamas (which were a bra and knickers). Luckily he'd dropped the head-band on the floor.

Amy slumped around her house that morning as unfortunately, all the excitement from her first week had died down. I mean, who cares about the second week anyway? It's just that awkward void between the first week of uncertainty and the third week of finally settling in properly. Amy didn't expect much from it, probably just learning valuable skills and information for her future, nothing major, you know.

When she'd finally managed to pick out something half decent to wear, she plundered off downstairs just to look at the toast her mum made her for a minute, just to realise that if she ate it, she would be late for school, because she'd spent the last thirty minutes trying desperately to scrub off the spot, until she found it was futile and just covered it up with foundation, that even though was too light now that she'd gotten that tan, it sure looked better than the spot. She had wasted so much time that she didn't even have time to put of any kind of make-up, or even to moisturise her face, so yeah, she was looking pretty. . . pretty rough that is.

Amy closed her door and walked down her path to see Shadow standing there with Sonic waiting for here. "You look. . . fantastic. . ." Sonic said sarcastically.

Amy frowned at Sonic for a second, but her face relaxed and she said "Lucky for you I feel that our friendship, however recently formed, is strong enough for that to be a jokey remark that doesn't get to me, but if you would ever like to have children, I suggest that you tone it down or there will be a kick heading your way."

"You okay Amy?" Sonic asked.

Amy sighed and looked up at the clouds. "Huh, I'm okay. Just not it a great mood. I guess it's just one of those crappy days when you look in the mirror and hate the way you look, not because you're in any way self-obsessed or have self esteem issues, but just because you honestly look like crap, and it affects your whole mood for the rest of the day, and unfortunately for your friends, they just happen to be the people that you feel close enough to that you can take it all out on them and then they hate you for a while until you come the next day feeling happy and refreshed and everything's okay, but until then I suggest that you be very careful about what you say or do around me, because this is not a very good day for me, you get it?"

The boys nodded, a little confused at Amy's long speech, but mostly afraid of what might happen if they were to respond verbally.

"Or there could be a possibility that I'm on my period." Amy said, smiling.

"Thanks for the update. . ." Shadow said awkwardly.

The rest of the journey to school was pretty much silent due the awkwardness caused by the unleashing of the 'p' word (teehee) around immature teenage boys.

Amy and the boys finally arrived at school and split up. Amy walked over to the girls and the all smiled and said "Hey!" They were all staring at Amy and giggling.

"What?" Amy asked, assuming they were laughing at the state of her appearance.

"Soooooo. . . you and Shadow. . . you know. . ." Blaze said, smiling expectantly.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked, confused, but relieved they weren't talking about her face.

"Well. . . it was all over Facebook that you two were going out." Abbey said, her face showing her confusion.

"Well then Facebook must have been lying because we're not. Nothing even happened on Friday night, I just kinda pecked him on the cheek, and it's not like that with us. . . I mean, we're just friends." Amy explained.

"Well, Rebecca does have a habit of exaggerating things. . . maybe she saw you two on Friday night, but how could she? She lives in those posh houses uptown. . ." Blaze said.

"Yeah. . . but there was Sunday too. . ." Amy said, a little embarrassed.

"WHAT? OMG you _do _love him! OMG!" Abbey said, getting excited.

"What? No way, he's kinda weird and I swear he's a bit emo. I'm sure you know him better than me, but he has a scar on his left wrist. . . anyway, we were just meeting up at the local library because I needed some help on my history homework, nothing else, okay?"

"Well the wrist this was a long story. . . that was like way before you knew him. And okay, we believe you. Anyway, if anything was going on between you, you would have said so, right?" Blaze said.

"Definitely, I think I know you guys enough now to trust you. . , even if has been like a week." Amy giggled. She smiled and the girls smiled back. "Hey. . ." Amy said looking around. "Where's Janie?"

They all looked at the ground and shuffled their feet.

"She. . . uhhhh. . . she's not herself. . . she's been acting really weird. . ." Abbey said, her usual cheery smiled swapped with a lip-biting sad look.

"Basically she's being a real bitch. She's been hanging out with Rouge and Wave, wearing big shades and stilettos to school. I mean, what a fake! And she said to our face that we're losers and she wouldn't want people to see her hanging out with us." Blaze said angrily.

"Janie? Really?" Amy said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yep, well you know, what, if she wants to hang out with those gangsters, then so be it." Blaze said.

"Come on Blaze, no need to be mean. She's probably going to realise what a mistake she's made and come back, and we should accept her back, I mean, remember last Summer? You were in her position." Abbey said defending her friend.

That day, Amy decided it was probably best to distance herself from the girls as she felt kind of awkward with the fight going on and everything, but when she saw Janie with her diva sunglasses and really high stilettos, she kinda saw what Blaze was talking about being fake.

"Hey," Amy said, walking over to the boys' table.

"Hey, Amy." Knuckles said, pulling out the chair beside him for her.

"Thanks," she said. "Hey, you heard about Janie?"

"Yeah, it's a real shame," Sonic said, shrugging. "She does look slamming hot though."

"I agree. . . about the shame part, not the hot part. I mean, she seemed nice." Amy sighed.

"Hey Amy, do you know about the rumour of us dating?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. . . I didn't like them. Don't worry though, I told the girls that they weren't true." Amy said, re-assuringly.

"Cool. What saddo came up with that anyway? They must have such a sad life if their weekend rush is making up some whacko rumour about people dating." Shadow said shaking his head.

"It was Rebecca I think, I mean, I don't know her, but that's what Blaze said anyway." Amy said.

Amy walked home alone that evening as Shadow and Sonic were going to a race for their running club. She was walking home later than usual due to a stupid detention she got for being late to a lesson just because she didn't know where it was. Stupid teachers. It was dark (as it gets dark early in winter) and it was cold. Amy cut through the park, even though it was quite dangerous in the dark, but she thought that she was a bit old to be worrying about scary men in the park. As she walked down the hill, she saw three figures smoking by a tree. Even though she knew she was perfectly safe and had pepper-spray in her bag anyway, she couldn't help but feel a bit jumpy. As she walked past the three figures emerged out of the dark. It was Rouge, Wave and Janie.

"Oi, look, it's little Amy. Scared, are ya?" Wave said, flicking her cigarette butt at Amy's face.

"No." Amy said shakily.

"Do you want to go home? Little baby? Oh no, you ought to hurry, your bottle will be getting cold and baby needs her milk!" Rouge laughed, repeating Wave's cigarette flicking action.

Janie slumped out of the dark and blew smoke into Amy's face.

"How's your boyfriend, Shadow?" Janie asked, her face expressionless.

"We're not going out." Amy said, feeling very scared.

"Sure you're not. . . Look, Amy, I don't care about you losers any more, alright? So if you're going out with Shadow, guess what? I don't give a crap." Janie said, throwing her cigarette on the floor and crushing it with her stiletto.

"Are you jealous?" Amy asked, acting confident, but scared on the inside. "you are, aren't you?"

"Screw you." Janie. A punch was thrown and Amy walked home clutching her face in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Skool Days Part II

**Chapter 2**

Amy got up the next morning. She looked in her mirror feeling god awful. Her face, luckily wasn't very badly bruised, in fact the bruise she did have was about the size of a peanut. She covered it up with the same too-light foundation she used to cover up her spot on Monday, which incidentally had gone down significantly. She decided it was probably best if she kept things to herself, after all, although Janie was being out of order, she was still a good person underneath. Although, Amy's intentions weren't really that admirable because what she really thought that Janie would feel even more guilty if she thought that she hadn't said anything out of the goodness of her heart.

Walking to school was far less awkward for the boys, but Amy didn't really feel like talking to them. After all, it was Shadow's fault that all that even happened, he made Janie like him. . . although admittedly Amy just needed someone to blame for it all. Why Janie would be so wound up about Shadow that she would ditch her friends and punch one of them was beyond explanation, and why she would choose Rouge and Wave as back-up friends was an even bigger mystery. "Amy are you okay? Are you still on your p-p- I still can't say it, but you know what I mean." Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amy shrugged.

"Hey, did someone punch you?" Shadow asked.

"What?" Amy asked quickly. How did he know?

"I can tell by that lump on your face. I've been around, Amy, I know what these things look like." Shadow said.

"Errrrr. . . okay, fine. Janie punched me. It's a long story, but I think she likes you. I dunno, maybe she thought that we were going out and got mad, or maybe she thought if she was cooler, you would like her or something. I dunno, she's unhinged. Now could you stop asking me so many questions? Geez, get off my back!" Amy walked faster off on her own. Not out of anger, mostly to hide her tears. Amy didn't even know why she was crying. Maybe it was the fact that the cheap off-colour foundation she used was burning her skin.

At school Amy didn't really want to talk to anyone, but she found it difficult not to, as people were crowding round her and she couldn't escape. "Where did you get that bruise?" "Is it true Janie punched you?" "Why are you going out with Shadow, he slits his wrists you know!"

Amy sat on a bench eating the snack bar she got from the snack machine. Blaze sat next to her. "Hey buddy." she said, "Is that all you're having?"

"No." Amy said. "This is my sixth. I'm kind of addicted. And besides, I couldn't face going in the cafeteria again, they bombarded me with questions. What's so interesting about it anyway, Rouse punched Tommy the other day and no-one gave a damn." Amy said.

"Yeah, but this isn't about you, no offence, this is about Janie." Blaze said. "She's not in today and. . . well, she's kinda gone missing."

"Missing? This whole thing is crazy? What kind of place is this? At my old school, the most interesting thing that happened was some-one's goat got hit by a car."

"That was some lame school." Blaze laughed.

"It wasn't. I was popular and I never had to worry about being punched in the middle of the night." Amy shrugged.

"Well, seriously, something's up with Janie, I mean, she's gone missing." Blaze said, biting her lip.

"Yeah, well, I think she likes Shadow." Amy said.

"I know Janie, she wouldn't go this crazy over something like that." Blaze said, shaking her head.

"Why don't you tell that to my bruise." Amy said, pointing.

"Get over it Amy, it's not that big anyway." Blaze said, getting up.

Amy headed to her last lesson of the day. Maths. She sat down next to Knuckles, who was the only person in the maths class that she knew. "Hey, Knuckles, how's life?" Amy asked.

"It's cool. I won a hot-dog eating contest on the weekend. First prize was a rolex, check it out," Knuckles showed off his stylish new watch. "It was so worth the indigestion!"

"Boys are weird." Amy said.

Her maths teacher walked in and was immediately bombarded with scrunched up paper balls. "Excuse me, but I don't think this kind of behaviour is appropriate. Now please turn to page 119 in your textbooks and do exercise 5G questions seven to fifteen.

"Do you wanna work together?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure." Knuckles said.

For someone who acted so 'gangsta' all the time, Knuckles was actually really good at maths. Despite the fact that he laughed at the word 'pi' and suggested that to get rid of all the 'pi' they should have a 'pi' eating contest so that he could get a 'pimpin' ride' to go with his new watch, he got all the questions correct and all of the extension questions correct as well.

However, to ruin Knuckles' perfect streak, Mr Plum walked in and said "There's a girl on the roof, she's going to jump!"

Everyone rushed outside and gaped at the sight of Janie standing on the roof, laughing her head off and crying at the same time. There was silence. A scream. "JANIE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic Skool Days Part II

**Chapter 3**

Wednesday mornings are always the most difficult to get up. However, Amy had no trouble with that as she'd been up the whole night thinking about what happened to Janie. She didn't die, but she was pretty badly hurt and in a critical condition in hospital. Suddenly Amy's bruise didn't seem so bad, or the rash she'd developed from that foundation she used. Amy got dressed quickly, she was eager to get to school and find out if anyone had any news on Janie's condition, or why she'd done it in the first place. Blaze had a point. Who would get this crazy over a guy. There was only one person who could answer that question. . .

Amy left her house and crossed the road to meet Shadow and Sonic. "Hey guys." Amy said, solemnly. "Hey Sonic, I need to ask you something. Could a girl go really crazy over a guy?"

"Well, you came to the right guy. I've had seventeen girls slit their wrists and I've had six suicides. Anything else you'd like to know?" Sonic said.

"Errrrrr. . . No-"

"Oh, and one girl sued me on the case of not loving her, and I made a counter-claim of her not putting out!"

"Okay, that's disturbing." Amy said, nodding slowly.

"Nice jeans." Shadow said randomly.

"Errr, thanks. They're my brothers, he bought skinnies by accident and sold them to me for $10 more than they're actually worth, but yeah, thanks." Amy smiled.

"They are nice, they show off you're cute butt." Sonic agreed.

"You have a girlfriend!" Amy said.

"Yeah, but her jeans aren't as nice as yours." Sonic said.

"Dude, focus! You have a girlfriend with perfectly good jeans!"

"Yeah, but a chick wearing her brother's skinny jeans is strangely attractive."

"GIRLFRIEND!"

"Sonic, dude, the jeans aren't that nice." Shadow said.

"Sorry." Sonic said, winking at Amy as he ran over to Abbey when they reached school.

Amy walked over to Blaze and told her everything that just happened. ". . . and I was thinking, should I tell Abbey?"

"No way. Sonic's a flirt, he's just like that. He didn't mean anything by it, like, he'd never cheat on his girlfriend. But I guess it's up to you, I mean, do you want Abbey to know this, 'cause she really likes Sonic." Blaze said.

"But. . . so he would never touch me or anything, right?" Amy asked.

"Never. He may be a flirt, but that's all, and to be honest, I think he only really does it to make girls feel good about themselves, you know, to prevent suicides."

"Right. . . errrrrrr. . . sure." Amy said.

"Okay, so are you going to tell her?" Blaze asked.

Amy hesitated. "I don't know."

At lunch, Amy went back to normal, but she decided to sit with the boys for a change. "So much is going on and it's only my second week. It's difficult to take it all in you know." Amy sighed.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Like, dude, I though Rouge and Wave were crazy. . . Janie. . . I had no idea. . ." Knuckles said.

"Well, it's true, no-one would have ever expected this of _Janie. _She's always been the calmest, most normal one. But now, I mean, she's crazier than Saskia, you know that fox, she was crazy. I heard she's in a juvenile detention centre right now, that's why she hasn't been in for a couple of months." Shadow said.

"Talking of crazy, I wonder who'll be covering my Robotnik lesson, you know, since he left." Amy said.

"Covering it? Didn't you hear? He came back man. . . and that means I have to do my detention from last week." Sonic sighed.

"Oh joy, that'll be fun." Amy said sarcastically.

After lunch, Amy and Blaze headed to their science lesson where and angry look Dr. Robotnik sat behind his desk playing with his moustache. "Sit down, all of you! When I rule the world we wont have time-wasters like you lot!" he said.

Everyone sat down in silence. "Right, now-" someone put their hand up. "Yes?"

"I thought you left, sir."

"Well, plans of mass destruction don't fund themselves." Dr. Robotnik said. "Now shut-up and learn something!"

"I feel for Sonic, he has detention with this crackpot after school-" Amy whispered to Blaze until she looked up and saw an angry Robotnik standing over her.

"Yes, miss Rose, and you shall be joining him in DETENTION!" Robotnik said, smiling menacingly.

Amy sighed.

"Page 34, I would like you to answer all the questions, anyone who has not finished by the end of the lesson will be joining Amy in detention this afternoon."

Pens rushed across the paper and not a sound was heard apart from writing and breathing. Amy's bag vibrated. She quickly smothered her bag to make sure Robotnik didn't hear. She quickly grabbed her phone. She had a BBM message from Sonic.

**Soooo bored. In geog with mr. morgan. wuu2?**

Amy replied:

**with robotnik, need 2 turn vibration off XD i'll b in detention 2, I called him a crakpot LOL xx**

And Sonic replied:

**shadow said hi, and abbey 2. LOL c u after skl amy :)**

Amy put her phone back and carried on with the work. She saw blaze laughing silently at her phone. She was BBMing Knuckles.

After the lesson finished, Amy packed away her things, but she did not get up as she still had to do her detention, which she was _not_ looking forward too. Luckily Amy had been lucky enough to not have experienced one of Robotnik's notorious detentions before, but she did feel some comfort in the fact that Sonic would be there. Some older students had told her than he makes you smell the school compost heap for the whole detention, but that was probably just something they said to scare the younger students. Amy sat and waited until Sonic walked in with his sexy messenger bag, his spikes were all scruffy and he had his menacing smile on his face that showed Amy that this was going to be fun.

Amy smiled and Sonic sat next to Amy. The whole time they were BBMing each other under the desk and Robotnik was to occupied by his computer that he hadn't even noticed.

There was a huge noise in the corridor and Robotnik went out to check, he ended up chasing a student downstairs. Amy and Sonic laughed and Sonic got up and look at Robotnik's computer. He was histerical. Amy went and looked too. He was on ''. His personal profile was the funniest part:

Name: Dr. Robotnik

Age: 46

Likes: Weapons of mass destruction, world domination, picnics

Dislike: Children, Children and children

Occupation: High School Science Teacher

Looking For: Attractive human of the female variety possibly with a physics degree or some kind of political power. A woman who likes baking as much as I do :)

Personal Description: Tall, handsome male with athletic build. Intelligent, humorous and caring. I have a nice car that I built myself ;)

Sonic and Amy were almost choking they were laughing so hard. They stopped laughing, looked into each others eyes, and in a brief moment of forgetting everything they knew about anything. They kissed. They didn't even realise until they'd stopped. . . about a minute later. . .


End file.
